


What Pours From Purple Clouds

by Tfb55555



Category: MK - Fandom, Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types, mkx - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Gen, I see Rain as Bi but it's not apparent in here, Implied/ violence, MK - Freeform, Mileena x Tanya is a background thing in this though, Mortal Kombat, Multi, Rain & Tanya ain't dating here, Rain is nude in most of this, They're just co-conspirators, coping w/ abandonment, non-graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:15:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24264955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tfb55555/pseuds/Tfb55555
Summary: In the midst of Mileena's rebellion, Rain takes a bath. Tanya visits him and they discuss their plans for power, then end up reminiscing together about Edenia. Rain then has a meltdown as he thinks about the fact his father abandoned him.
Relationships: Rain/Tanya, Tanya/Mileena
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	What Pours From Purple Clouds

What Pours from Purple Clouds  
The demi-god had expected better of the bath set before him, nothing but a poorly bound barrel, it’s edges worn and splintering. A few tarkatans were sniveling in the corner, carrying in buckets of water. One approached with her head bowed, her braid falling to the side, catching her fangs. The Tarkatan girl extended her hand, showing a shriveled, yellow bar of soap. Rain took it in hand then waved the girl away.  
He took a sniff of the bar, catching a hint of Bergamot, “How did these vermin find such a thing?” Rain thought, he inhaled a whiff again, catching the faint scent of blood, like a mix of salt and rusted iron. “Like a bounty from one of their raids, It’ll do.”  
The other Tarkatans stood nearby keeping their heads down as Rain inspected the services. He was used to clay shacks, poorly constructed outposts, and sniveling grunts passing as servants, but it didn’t mean he found the accommodations any less intolerable. The arid heat of Outworld’s deserts was less preferable to the moisture laden air of the jungles.  
“The accommodations are serviceable,” Rain said through his mask, the purple samite tickling his lips, “You may go.” the servants bowed their heads, and backed away, letting out natural stifled growls that they made with every breath. Rain disrobed himself, unbuckling the clasp of his cloak and upper brace, layinging his gold belt and under things alongside them, folded as neatly as could be. “No Demi-god should ever be caught with wrinkles in their attire.”  
Unbuckling the face mask to his crown, Rain felt the pressure release on his temple. He took a deep inhale, the dust of the temple filling his nostrils.  
The scent of raw flesh, spilled blood, and shit permeated the air. The Tarkatans meat market was in full swing below. This encampment was one of the last few refuges for Mileena’s rebellion. There was thankfully a structure in this outpost that the host of Mileena’s army could gather around. The name of whatever petty king, warlord, or god that had once resided in their present lodging here had been scrubbed away millenia ago. No sign, names, or even distinguishable architecture. Not even the throne room had any sort of chair to meet the name. Only a few moth-eaten rags, crumbled stone, rotten wood, rusted weapons & armor, bones of an indistinguishable species, and a thin layer of sand & dust to cover it all.  
Rain dipped his foot in the water, feeling a release of the tension in his ankle and soles. Once he was to his waste he began bending the steam to stay consolidated in the room, leaving it dense and humid, as close to comfort as he could manage. After a week of battles, raids with Kotal’s forces and riding through under the constant burning beams of the sun, Rain was more than content to wash the sand, dirt, and blood from his body. He let himself fall neck deep to the water and let himself smile. He closed his eyes, shifting the muscles in his back, feeling a crack in his spine, releasing a sigh of pleasure and relief.  
“Do you seek company,” a voice slithered from behind him. Rain did not bother to look back, keeping his eyes closed as the water churned about his body and the steam filled his nose.  
“Dearest Tanya, the offer is appreciated, but I would prefer this time to myself.” He said, leaning his head back, feeling the scratchy edge of the barrel’s rim, “Mileena is more likely in need of attention than I am.”  
“She can be quite greedy with that.” Tanya said with a laugh, “though I am ever the giver.” She sauntered her way over to the window, leaning against the frame and letting the sun’s ray’s glisten on her dark skin and dance off the flowing, golden robe she wore.  
“Then why don’t you go to her?” Rain questioned, his eye peeking open slightly, but his interest still nowhere near focused on his occasional bedmate.  
“I was a little rough with her in training,” Tanya brushed her hair behind her ears, revealing a rhubarb bruise along her shoulder, “even rougher in our post Kombat activities.” Tanya giggled, smiling like a snake with a mouse’s tail between her fangs.  
“You need to be more gentle with her.” The Edenian Prince grumbled.  
“That’s rich coming from you, with your little plan in place.”  
“A plan that will only work if she stays alive and strong enough to meet my ends.” He turned her way. He understood Tanya’s cunning. She had no need to say it, but he could tell she had no loyalty to anyone but herself.  
“I’m not the only one with a plan in place, aren’t I?” Rain spoke, turning to the side, sending a wave of water to the tub’s rim.  
“Whatever do you mean?” Tanya twirled her night black hair between her fingers, turning them like puppet strings.  
“Nobody is better positioned in our current situation than you,” Rain spoke with a raised strain, an edge to his words as they pierced the steam “dearest.”  
“How do you mean?” she asked coyly. The Sun setting in the horizon, turning the blue of the sky to a rich, iridescent purple.  
“If my plan succeeds, we displace Kotal and Mileena’s life force will be depleted, then I will press my rightful claim.” Rain looked up to the stone ceiling, seeing a slight crack and the violet light piercing through. He let himself imagine standing on the throne, in golden adornments and flowing tyrain garb, the masses bending the knee to him, their foreheads pressed into the floor. “Though If my plans are discovered by Mileena, you still stand to gain as her paramour.”  
“That is assuming you don’t sell me out as they tie you to the spit.” Tanya stood, her tattoos glowing as she rose, the burning energy of magic filling the air alongside the steam.  
“Tarkatans don’t tie their flesh food to the spit.” Rain said with a sneer.  
“Really, then how do they…?” Tanya drifted off, raising a finger to tap her lip, then her expression contorted as the implication set in. “well it wouldn’t be the first thing that’s been lodged up there.” she said with a gleeful chuckle. Rain splashed the water at her, she glided out of the way, giggling.  
“Do not jest with this.” the displaced Prince growled at Tanya.  
“What else am I to do? This awful abode is severely lacking in any entertainment.” she waved her hands about the room, her magic dissipating as she leaned down to the edge of the tub, her eyes locked on Rain. Her expression seemed softer than usual, the edge to her typical grin now worn down, not quite gone.  
“If you have something to say, make it clear.”  
“Do you ever… think of home?” Tanya asked, her voice cracking. Rain pulled back, his brow furrowed as his lips parted. Tanya adjusted her arms, pushing off from the tub, then folding her legs on the stone floor.  
“You speak of Edenia, don’t you?”  
“Yes,” Tanya let out a breath, the slope of her shoulders faltering, the golden light in her eyes wavering. “Sometimes I think about it, what little I can remember, opal marble columns, platinum rings, my father’s hands as he pointed to the stars.” She cast her eyes down to her wrists. “I try to imagine who’d I be, if our realm had remained untouched.”  
“Do you imagine you’d be better, in that little fantasy world of yours?” Rain said callously.  
“I’m serious.” Tanya looked up to Rain, her eyes piercing, “You’re the only person whose still of that realm besides me, nobody else left like us. Mileena may have Edenia blood from Kitana, but she has no memory of it. Just us….”  
A long silence followed, the sounds of Tarkatan ruckus outside the window dwindling. Rain felt the water in the tub cool as he parted his lips, “To be completely forthright, no, I don’t think of that place, not as you do.” Rain spoke resolutely, “All I had in that realm was a father who abandoned me, left me hidden and unacknowledged,” his voice deepened as rage gripped his throat, so thick he might choke, “away from my brothers, whom he truly valued… out of sight and reach of my rightful birthright!” He rose his arm, slamming his fist into the water, sending droplets scattering through the air. A boom of thunder echoed from outside. “You might have had a family, a life, in old Edenia, but I had nothing. I was a scandal, not a son to my father! If I were in that realm, I’d be no more loved then I am here. At least Shao Kahn gave me the chance to rise in the ranks. To truly taste power.” rage gripped every muscle in his face, pulling at his cheeks like chains, his eyes burning like coals as he remembered his childhood years, scrounging for scraps, hiding in the corner of the streets, his mother gone from sight, shouts in the air as he ran from ally to ally, his bare feet scratching against the stones, only occasionally tasting the sweet relief of a puddle meeting his soles. Rain felt the pressure build inside him, like a cask of oil over a fire, seething and boiling. He raised both arms this time, crashing it into the water, sending it everywhere, the tub’s wood exploding outward, splintering and scattering. The Demi-god had risen in the air, lightning cracking from his fingertips, water swirling around him in a hovering bubble. His power flowing through him, triumphant as a storm and endless as the tides. He wanted to keep himself held this way, but he knew he could not, the well he summoned his power from was hardly bottomless. Rain slowly let it ebb away, the bubble dispersing, the water walling as his feet met the floor.  
“Well then,” Tanya broke the lurking silence. “I have my answer. I’ll leave you to your own thoughts.” she stood up, the edges of her gold rode weighted down from the water; leaving a long trail as she made for the open door frame.  
Rain didn’t even notice her go, staring out at the floor, listening to the water drip from his hands, the wind flowing over every space of his bare, wet form. A salty drop falling from his eye he thought of his power and it’s source.  
“Father,” He whispered as he tried to imagine a world where he could rule and be free of fear and the haunting shadow of the love that would always elude him.


End file.
